1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to display protection assemblies for the electronic devices and, particularly, to a screen protecting assembly for the electronic device with liquid crystal display screen.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display (LCD) screens are widely used in various electronic devices. Since the electronic devices are generally exposed to the environment, dust deposits on the LCD screens. In addition, the LCD screens are easy to be scratched. Therefore, electronic devices with LCD screens generally need to have a screen protection. Currently, the electronic devices are packaged with plastic films to protect the LCD screens when the electronic devices is not being used.
However, a user needs to repeatedly remove and place the plastic films off and on from the LCD screens. Therefore, the plastic films are inconvenient.
Therefore, screen protecting assembly for an electronic device which overcomes the above-described shortcomings is desired.